you were a vision when the light came through
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Nezumi dapat rekomendasi buku dari sosok di pojok perpustakaan./NezuShi
_**Disclaimer**_

 _No. 6 © Atsuko Asano_

 _you were a vision when the light came through © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _NezuShi, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Nezumi bukan tipe orang yang menghabiskan seluruh waktu luangnya di perpustakaan. Dia suka buku, itu benar adanya. Tapi dia masih lebih sering mengunjungi adik-adik kelasnya di klub teater atau bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di kafe. Perpustakaan belum pernah jadi tempat kunjungan nomor satu Nezumi.

Sampai satu isak tangis yang tak sengaja ia dengar menarik seluruh atensinya.

Seorang lelaki, mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya, duduk di sudut perpustakaan dengan satu lusin buku terkapar di sekitarnya. Di tangan kanannya ada satu buku tebal yang sepertinya sebuah novel, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti bercucuran.

Sayang, saat itu, ia ke perpustakaan hanya untuk meminjam buku refrensi untuk tugas esainya. Tenggat waktunya tiga hari lagi dan ia masih punya 1456 kata lagi untuk ditulis. Bukan waktunya untuk membaca novel. Tapi karena rasa penasaran mendesak separuh dari dirinya, _I Will Shout It Out,_ Nezumi mengingat judul buku itu baik-baik. Akan ia baca kalau ia ada waktu luang nanti.

* * *

Tepat setelah tugas esainya diterima, Nezumi melesat pergi ke perpustakaan. Selama tiga hari ini, ia terus memikirkan seperti apa buku yang sudah membuat seorang remaja lelaki menangis terisak seperti itu. Apakah sebuah romansa yang berakhir tragis? Dongeng persahabatan yang menyentuh hati? Kisah nyata yang mengharukan? Terlalu banyak dugaan yang berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Ini dia." Diraihnya buku yang ia lihat tiga hari lalu dan menimbang-nimbang sekali lagi. Buku ini cukup tebal, mungkin sekitar empat ratus halaman. Akan makan waktu sekitar dua jam untuk melahap habis buku ini tanpa jeda. Apa setelah ini dia punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan?

Ah sudahlah, makan malam masih bisa dilakukan setelah buku ini selesai ia baca.

* * *

Nezumi menyeka likuid bening di ujung matanya. Ia memang tidak terisak seperti lelaki yang ia lihat waktu itu, tapi ini kisah yang sangat menyentuh hatinya dan cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit menangis.

Yang dibacanya hanya sebuah kisah persahabatan sederhana antara seorang pemuda buta dan gadis bisu. Namun penulis menyampaikannya dengan bahasa yang sangat lembut namun menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan—yang mana membuat hati Nezumi sedikit teriris.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak membaca kisah hebat seperti itu," tutur Nezumi seraya bangkit untuk mengembalikan buku. Dan atensinya kembali tertelan oleh sosok di sudut perpustakaan.

Lelaki yang dilihatnya tiga hari lalu lagi, sedang tersenyum-senyum dengan buku tipis di tangannya. Buku di sekitarnya tidak sebanyak waktu itu, namun tetap saja ada. Ada satu novel tebal di sisi kanannya dan dua buku tipis lain di sisi kirinya. Lelaki itu tak hentinya tersenyum bahkan saat buku tipis itu ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya.

Lagi-lagi, rasa penasaran mendesak dirinya. Tapi ini sudah malam dan Nezumi harus pulang untuk kelas pagi esok hari. Maka, ia kembali mengingat baik-baik judul buku yang baru saja dibaca lelaki tadi. _Skyline Escaper_. Penulisnya Leonardo A. Rioth.

' _Dari judulnya saja sudah keren.'_

* * *

Benar saja pemikirannya kemarin hari. Bagaimana buku setebal seratus dua puluh tiga halaman memuat sebuah kisah luar biasa soal petualangan para remaja langit?

Dan ternyata, dua buku tipis lain yang ia lihat semalam adalah lanjutan dari buku yang baru saja selesai Nezumi baca. Dengan antusias penuh ia melahap trilogy itu dan membacanya ulang berkali-kali sampai satu telepon dari kawan satu kampusnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

" _Kau dengar, 'kan, Nezumi? Sore ini, lho!"_ ucap suara dari seberang.

Nezumi mendecak sebal. "Iya, iya. Tapi, apa harus di rumah Inukashi? Ke sana makan waktu empat puluh lima menit, tahu!"

" _Makanya berangkat dari sekarang. Sudah, ya, baterai ponselku sudah mau habis. Dah~!"_ Kemudian bunyi 'tut' singkat menandai berakhirnya panggilan.

Nezumi memandangi ponselnya sejenak sebelum mendengus sebal dan bangkit untuk menaruh kembali buku menakjubkan yang sanggup membangkitkan mimpi bocahnya menjadi pahlawan atau pemburu naga.

Sampai lelaki di sudut perpustakaan menghentikan langkahnya.

Masih sosok yang sama dengan kemarin dan empat hari lalu, sedang sibuk menahan tawa yang nyaris menyembur keluar berkali-kali. Di hadapannya ada buku berpembatas dengan judul _My Boyfriend's Secret Admirer_ yang sepertinya menjadi pelaku utama tawa lelaki yang dilihat Nezumi.

"Sial. Aku harus cepat." Nezumi mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rak sebelum mengambil rute ke pintu keluar perpustakaan.

" _Akan kubaca besok siang."_

* * *

Pukul 12.38 keesokkan harinya, Nezumi sudah ada di meja perpustakaan sambil meremas kausnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Air mata sedikit mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Sekilas ia seperti orang sakit perut, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tawanya. Buku yang sudah masuk daftar bacaannya sejak kemarin benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa lebar-lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa-apaan buku humor ini, astaga.."

Setelah berhasil mengontrol dan meredakan tawanya, ia menoleh ke sudut perpustakaan. Benar saja, lelaki itu ada di sana, sedang membaca buku dengan wajah tegang dan serius. Nezumi menyeringai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

" _Soul Observers_ akan jadi menu makan malamku besok, hm?" gumamnya sebelum kembali membaca buku yang menurut pemuda berambut gelap itu humornya terlalu mencekik stok tawanya.

* * *

Dan entah sejak kapan, pergi ke perpustakaan adalah kegiatan wajib pengisi waktu luang. Dengan persiapan setidaknya satu judul buku dari pertemuan sebelumnya, Nezumi akan melahap apapun itu.

"Oi, Nezumi. Belakangan ini aku belum mendengarmu bernyanyi. Kemana saja kau? Kencan, ya?" taya Inukashi pada suatu hari saat ia dan Nezumi tengah kerja kelompok.

"Tentu saja tidak," sanggah Nezumi. "Aku ke perpustakaan."

"Dalam rangka?"

"Baca buku?"

Inukashi memukul kepala Nezumi dengan penggaris kayu. "Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan."

"Aku benar-benar baca buku." Nezumi mengelus puncak kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. "Tapi memang ada hal lain selain itu."

"Kau bercinta di perpustakaan?"

"Dasar kotor. Tentu saja bukan itu." Kali ini giliran Nezumi yang memukul kepala Inukashi dengan buku panduan tipis. "Ada lelaki yang selalu duduk di sudut perpustakaan dan buku-buku yang dia baca semuanya sangat hebat dan menarik."

"Hmm… Kau pernah ngobrol dengannya?"

"Belum. _Timing_ nya selalu tidak pas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama atau sekolahnya," aku Nezumi.

"Kalau begitu, kenalanlah! Mungkin saja dia jodohmu?" goda Inukashi sambil menyenggol lengan Nezumi dengan sikunya.

"Konyol," dengus Nezumi geli. "Tapi mungkin, ya. Aku akan kenalan dengannya."

* * *

Hari itu Nezumi datang dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke satu titik; sudut perpustakaan. Benar saja, lelaki yang ia lihat berkali-kali pada hari-hari sebelumnya ada di sana, sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi seperti orang kehabisan bacaan.

"Hei," sapa Nezumi. Diambilnya tempat tepat di sebelah lelaki itu.

Lelaki berambut putih itu tersentak sesaat sebelum menyapa balik, "Oh, hei."

"Sedang senggang?"

"Hmm… Ya. Aku kehabisan bacaan." Oh, dugaan Nezumi jadi kenyataan. "Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku Nezumi dan aku—" _ingin berkenalan denganmu? Buruk. Cara berkenalan yang sangat buruk._ "—ingin berterima kasih atas semua rekomendasi bukumu."

"Rekomendasi buku…?" Lelaki itu tampak kebingungan. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi, aku sudah mengamatimu di perpustakaan ini sejak… dua minggu lalu?" ucap Nezumi ragu sebelum menyadari sesuatu dalam ucapannya. "Oh, tenang saja! Aku tidak menguntitmu atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, waktu kita ke perpustakaan sering bersamaan dan aku sering membaca buku yang kau baca. Dan semuanya keren."

Wajah lelaki itu kemudian berseri-seri. "Oh ya? Apa saja yang sudah kau baca?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hmm… _I Will Shout It Out, Skyline Escaper, My Boyfriend's Secret Admirer,_ dan beberapa buku lain."

"Mereka semua favoritku!" seru lelaki itu nyaris histeris. "Oh, aku Shion! Salam kenal, Nezumi!"

Nezumi tersenyum tipis, "sosok lelaki di sudut perpustakaan" ternyata memiliki nama yang sangat indah.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Balas dendam #1.

Setelah dipingit tanpa hiburan selain musik yang jumlahnya sangat, sangat, sangat terbatas selama delapan hari, dengan ini saya menyatakan diri akan aktif lagi woohoooo!

 _Siapkan diri kalian karena saya akan kembali nyampah,_

 _Enamel Illyane._


End file.
